


A Lifetime of Firsts

by luthorzorel



Category: Alex Danvers Maggie Sawyer, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soft sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorzorel/pseuds/luthorzorel
Summary: reuploading this old fic bc i miss sanvers :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A Lifetime of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> reuploading this old fic bc i miss sanvers :)

The first time they go apartment hunting is a disaster. Maggie manages to find something wrong with every complex they look at. First it’s the space, and she mutters under her breath that she had more room to move around when she lived in a two person loft with five roommates. After that it’s the carpeted floors.  
"What about when we have kids? Kids spill things, kids get sick, kids have accidents. Carpets aren’t very forgiving." When she realizes what she’s said she blushes, her hair falling into her face and tickling her hot cheeks. Alex pretends not to notice, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand and nodding.  
"You’re right," she nods. "Carpets are bad news." And just like that two of the five options within their price range are brushed aside.  
Maggie doesn’t even have a reason for her dislike of apartment number three, but her disdain shows through the distasteful scrunching of her nose the second the couple steps into the building. They think they’ve found a winner with number four until something small and brown scurries across the tiles of the kitchen floor. Alex doesn’t think she’s ever heard Maggie scream so loud.  
"I’m assuming cockroaches are a deal breaker?" She has to laugh at Maggie, who rolls her eyes and practically tiptoes out of the room, wiping her hand disgustedly on her thigh after closing the door behind her.  
Alex is fully prepared for their last option to fall through with the others. Would it really be so bad if they had to look a little harder, wait a little longer to move in together? It’s not like either of them can even remember the last time they slept alone in their respective homes. She keeps her expectations low when their realtor shows them into apartment number five.  
Maggie tries her hardest to find a fault, anything that could possibly be wrong with this one, but she can’t. Though, when she turns to Alex, the look on her face tells her she doesn’t feel the same way.  
"You don’t like it?" She tries not to sound too disappointed. It hits her that perhaps she should’ve been less critical of their previous options; then maybe they wouldn’t be in this position.  
The look on Alex’s face shifts into a smile and Maggie notices the gleam in her eyes. "No, Mags. I love it. It’s perfect."  
Alex curses herself for getting so emotional, but when she peeks into the bedrooms she can picture little Maggie Sawyers weaving around the corners as they run, chasing each other breathless. She conjures an entire collection of possibilities in her head as she surveys the apartment. She wonders what kind of food they’ll keep in the stainless steel fridge, how long they’ll pretend to be able to cook before giving in and ordering from their favorite Greek place every night. She wonders if they’ll get a kitchen table or just eat on the couch like they’re used to.  
That night they sign their first lease for their first apartment. They’re so excited that they decide to try their hand at home cooking again, one last time before they break in their new kitchen. Needless to say, Alex’s one and only pan ends up burnt to no repair in the bottom of her trash bin, the kitchen counter decorated with an assortment of takeout containers.  
"God, Danvers. You really are a mess. Who burns rice?" Maggie feigns a gasp as something warm hits her cheek, pulling the piece of chicken Alex had thrown at her off her shirt. She pops it into her mouth, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend.  
"I’m a mess? You didn’t even know to take the skin off the onion before you started cutting it." It’s Alex’s turn to be hit with a piece of flying food.  
That night, as they’re cleaning up the kitchen, they agree to hold off on buying another pan, at least for now.  
Their first moving day is long and tiring. They each have way too much stuff for two people who have only ever lived alone and they don’t think they could carry anymore boxes if their lives depended on it. Maggie says a silent thank you that she fell in love with a girl whose little sister happens to be an alien with superhuman strength. With Kara’s help, they knock hours off the move in process, and Alex invites her over for an impromptu dinner that night as a thank you. She refuses, saying their first meal in their first apartment together should be something special, just for the two of them.  
All of their plates are packed away in the cardboard boxes stacked around them, wrapped in more bubble wrap than either woman has seen in one place before. None of their furniture has been moved in yet, save a mattress, so they spread the only blanket they can find on the only bare spot of hardwood floor left and have their first picnic.  
They opt for Chinese tonight, in honor of Kara, and eat out of the containers, switching when they need variety. Alex pops open a bottle of champagne, a house warming gift from J’onn, and they take turns sipping out of the bottle, toasting to first apartments and first picnics and endless firsts to come.  
Soon the little apartment feels like a home. Kara comes and goes, bringing over her newest baking ventures with each visit. Maggie pretends to like the Kryptonian’s creations every time, secretly wondering how two people could be as terrible at preparing food as Alex and Kara are.  
After what feels like forever (and what probably could have been if not for incessant prompting from Kara) the last boxes are unpacked. Still, they refrain from replacing their pan and stick with nightly takeout on the couch. They’d maybe spent ten minutes in IKEA before deciding that they didn’t need something something as conventional as a kitchen table. The couch would have to do.  
One night Maggie makes a comment about how their apartment feels slightly empty, like something is missing. She rambles about the importance of filling a home with love and her eyes get big and soft and Alex gets the strange feeling that she’s 16 again watching her little sister make doe eyes at her to get what she wants.  
"Maggie…."  
Her eyebrows raise and she looks curiously at the detective, waiting to hear whatever request she’s clearly been building up.  
"I think it’s time we get a dog."  
So they adopt their first puppy, a mixed breed from the local shelter. She’s small and mangy, slightly homely but they love her more than anything. They name her Gertrude, remembering a promise they’d made what felt like forever ago. With Gertrude comes first visits to the vet, first scoldings for chewing up couch cushions or peeing on the floor. Their tiny new family member brings a world of firsts.  
It’s nearly six months after they settle Gertrude in when Alex realizes they’ve never taken a vacation. Sure, they talk about it, but work and life in general always seem to get in the way. It takes some coaxing from Kara and J’onn but before they know what’s happening they’re being bid goodbye, Kara holding up Gertrude’s paw to wave them off as they step into their taxi and drive away.  
Their first vacation is something Maggie never wants to forget. They go to Greece, Mykonos, because Alex has always dreamed of travelling there. On night two Maggie wakes up to Alex staring down at her, and somehow they end up skinny dipping for the first time in the warm Mediterranean Sea, the moon shining above them. By the end of the week they’re tan and tired and ready to go back to National City, and Maggie notices for the first time just how many freckles Alex Danvers really has.  
Even more firsts follow these, monumental ones and little ones in between. Alex takes Maggie ice skating for the first time, Maggie teaches her how to fish. One day they get engaged, and this first makes Maggie’s heart swell with the knowledge that she’s finally found her forever family. She cries that night, big, swollen happy tears, and when she wakes her eyes are puffy and Alex is making her favorite, waffles. She burns the first few but manages to produce a couple edible ones, so they sit on the couch with their mediocre waffles with Gertrude in between them. Alex can’t get over the feeling of wearing a ring on this finger for the first time. She fidgets with it all day, twisting it back and forth until it creates a red circle of irritation where it’s been rubbing. When they take off their rings to shower that night, Alex sees the same mark on Maggie’s finger.  
Gertrude has her first birthday since being adopted and they go slightly overboard, inviting the few people they’re close with over for a party. Winn, who it turns out is an exceptional baker, concocts a cupcake that can actually be digested by dogs, and Maggie would be lying if she said tears didn’t prick her eyes watching the no longer puppy devour her birthday treat.  
Their wedding is simple and small. J’onn officiates; Kara is the maid of honor. The guests consist of close friends from the bar and DEO agents, who had grown to love Maggie Sawyer the same way they did Alex. Their first dance sends chills over Alex’s entire body, and she has to laugh when Maggie accidentally steps on her toe. She blushes, apologizing profusely.  
"It’s cute that after all this time you still get flustered around me." This makes Maggie blush even more and she sighs, her teeth gliding over her lips as she smiles.  
"How could I not?" And it’s Alex’s turn to stumble over her words.  
They drink too much champagne, the bubbly liquid reminding them of their first night in their first apartment. And even though it isn’t necessarily pleasant, they experience their first hangover together as a married couple. Gertrude is there for moral support, never missing an opportunity to climb into their bed.  
By their first anniversary they’ve had more firsts than they can remember. They bake their first cake for Kara’s birthday, which results in the fire department’s first visit to their home. The more they explore the culinary world the better they get to know the local firemen. They go rock climbing for the first time and for the first time fearless Alex Danvers is scared. Maggie seems to be a natural, finishing the course before Alex has even caught her breath. They go to their first movie premier and take their first art class. Maggie looks forward to every first.  
On their first anniversary they’re sitting on the couch, eating ice cream out of the cartoon. When she’s full Maggie sneaks a spoonful to Gertrude, but of course Alex sees and scolds her, warning her that if the ice cream makes Gertrude sick she won’t be the one cleaning it up. Maggie sighs and puts the dessert back in the freezer.  
They’re starting to drift off when Alex sits up and nudges Maggie.  
"Hey, Mags? I love you. Happy first anniversary. God, I love the sound of that. I never want to stop having firsts with you." Her words are slurred with sleep, her eyes half shut. Maggie can barely see her through the sleep in her own eyes.  
"I love you too. To a lifetime of firsts with you, Danvers. It’s more than I could’ve ever asked for."  
Alex smiles, closing her eyes and leaning her head on Maggie’s shoulder. Gertrude climbs onto her lap.  
"Right back at you, Sawyer."


End file.
